Apostando al destino
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: Cuando crees que el universo esta en contra tuya... siempre hay una razón para luchar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, después de mil años de no escribir… vengo con este fanfic que hice para la GF2016, espero que sea de su agrado, y para las chicas que aún se acuerdan de mí y de mi fic Marcados por el destino, quiero que sepan que si lo voy a continuar, lo que pasa es que mi trabajo me absorbe mucho. Mil gracias por su paciencia.

Dedico este fanfic a mi grupo Legión Andrew por toda su ayuda y participación en la GF2016

 _ **CandyFann, Kitten Andrew, Andley´s Babe, Liovana, Saray, Sahra Mc Cartney, Farii Andrew, Ishy, mil gracias chicas por ser Legionarias.**_

 **Disclaimer: los personales de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este fanfic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

Apostando Al Destino – Por Chiquita Andrew

 **Capítulo 1.- El peor de los tiempos**

 **Estimado Sr. Andrew**

El motivo del presente es por el atraso de mensualidades que presenta su crédito hipotecario. Lo hemos invitado a regularizar los meses vencidos de su crédito, y es evidente que no tiene intenciones de hacerlo. En virtud de lo anterior, **PROCEDEMOS A LA CANCELACION DE SU CREDITO Y A SOLICITAR ACCIONES DE DESALOJO DE LA VIVIENDA.**

Tiene quince días para cubrir el pago total de las mensualidades vencidas o desalojar la vivienda por completo, no aceptamos más promesas incumplidas. Lo podemos ayudar económicamente con el servicio de mudanza.

 **Atentamente:**

 **Despacho de cobranza Legan & Asociados.**

-¡Demonios! Cada vez que abro el correo son sólo cuentas y cuentas por pagar… ya no solamente es el agua, el gas y la luz vencida… ahora también la hipoteca de la casa… ¡La casa que me dejó mi madre! ¿Qué voy a hacer madre?… ¡te he fallado totalmente! No puedo ser capaz de mantener una casa y a mi sobrino…

William Albert Andrew, es un rubio sumamente atractivo que, a pesar de su juventud cargaba sobre sus hombros una carga enorme que pocos conocían.

Después de perder a su madre y a su hermana en un accidente, el joven decidió hacerse cargo de su sobrino, para que este no terminara en un orfanato de mala muerte. Trabajaba duro para que su sobrino tuviera una buena educación, comida en la mesa y un techo dónde cobijarse cada noche… pero ahora todo eso estaba en duda.

La empresa donde trabajaba estaba en una terrible crisis económica; el trabajo era poco y el salario que percibía se iba entre el colegio de Anthony y las muchas deudas que tenía pendiente.

El rubio siempre era tan optimista ante su situación. No era rico pero era feliz viviendo son su sobrino Anthony, pero últimamente sentía que el universo conspiraba en su contra.

-¡Dios…! ¿Cómo fue que llegue a este punto en mi vida? Siempre traté de administrar bien mi salario, nunca me he dado lujos, pero desde aquella enfermedad tan terrible que padeció Anthony… gasté todos mis ahorros.

Con la mirada cabizbaja el rubio caminó hacia la mesa de centro de su pequeña sala, tomando un portarretrato donde se encontraba una foto especial para él… era Anthony después de haber salido del hospital. Con el dedo índice recorrió el borde, quitando un poco de polvo del marco y suspiró.

-Todo valió la pena pequeño Anthony, aún recuerdo tu sonrisa al salir del hospital. Sé que mi hermana y mi madre estarán orgullosas de nosotros.

El joven, absorto en sus pensamientos, no se percató que su mejor amigo había entrado a la casa.

-¡Eh Albert! ¡Despierta!

-¡Eh! Ah, hola Stear no te escuché llegar – dijo el rubio aun divagando en sus pensamientos.

Stear Cornwell, un chico apuesto e inteligente, era el mejor amigo de Albert desde que tenían diez años. Albert lo salvó de una pelea en el colegio; los chicos no querían a Stear porque decían que era un nerd, así que el pequeño rubio enfrentó a los chicos dándoles una paliza. Los dos fueron castigados por dos semanas a quedarse después de las clases por haber "peleado" en el colegio y fue donde ellos se hicieron grandes amigos. La diferencia de clases sociales no impidió que los chicos llevaran una verdadera amistad.

Stear conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que algo no iba bien, ya que el rostro de Albert denotaba tensión.

-Albert… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Anthony se volvió a enfermar? – preguntó asustado.

-¡No! Anthony está bien, él se fue a un viaje escolar – dijo ahogando sus pensamientos en un suspiro – Es sólo esto… lo que me tiene así – extendió su brazo y le mostró a Stear la carta de notificación de desalojo.

-¡Albert…! Amigo, lo siento tanto... pero tú sabes que… puedo…

-¡No Stear! Ya te dije que no aceptaré tu dinero… yo me las arreglaré con esto.

-Albert, no seas tonto. No te estoy regalando el dinero, simplemente quiero ayudarte – el chico dio unos pasos y tomó al rubio por los hombros. – Te conozco desde hace dieciocho años Albert y jamás has aceptado mi ayuda económica, no seas orgulloso hermano. Yo puedo darte el dinero de la hipoteca o acaso ¿ya has pensado que le dirás a Anthony cuando tengas que mudarte?

-Anthony no se enterará de nada, y agradezco mucho tu ayuda Stear. Y si no he aceptado tu ayuda es porque mi amistad es sincera desde que eras un nerd – dijo mordiéndose los labios para no reírse mientras Stear lo fulminaba con la mirada. – En verdad Stear, tengo dos semanas antes de la mudanza, yo tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de esto.

-Albert… no quiero ofenderte hermano, pero la empresa donde trabajas casi está en quiebra. No creo que ningún banco te de un préstamo ya que tienes muchas deudas y un sobrino que mantener. Te he ofrecido trabajo en mi empresa, mi padre hizo lo mismo, es más… mi tonto hermano quiere que trabajes para él. ¿Por qué no aceptas nuestra ayuda?

-Stear, yo quiero a tu familia como si fuera mía, en especial a tu madre y sus deliciosos postres que hace. Ustedes y Anthony son mi familia, sé que me quieren ayudar porque me aprecian en verdad. Y eso para mí es muy valioso. Sólo dame dos semanas Stear, quiero salir de esto con mi esfuerzo, quiero que Anthony se sienta orgulloso de mi, y si en dos semanas no puedo hacer nada entonces si aceptaré tu ayuda…

-¡Eso es todo hermano! – exclamó con euforia el moreno.

-Pero… solo será un préstamo. Te pagaré hasta el último centavo que me prestes – recalcó con firmeza el rubio.

-¡Si, si, lo que tú digas hermano! ¡Pero ya quita esa cara de papa que tienes, ya te pareces a Neal! – dijo Stear burlándose de su amigo

-¡Pues el despacho de Neal es quien me mandó la orden de desalojo! – espetó el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Vaya! Ese Neal siempre ha sido un usurero, no me sorprendería que sus intereses fueran tan enormes…

-Ya ni me digas, llevo años pagando y no le veo fin… - asumió con tristeza.

-Albert, sufres porque quieres. Ya te hubieras ligado a Elisa y todos tus problemas financieros desaparecerían – dijo en tono de burla.

-¡Muy gracioso Stear! – le reprochó al moreno fulminándolo con la mirada – Tu sabes que las mujeres como… Elisa, no me interesan.

-¡Es broma hermano! Ya sé que Elisa no es tu tipo, pero se me hizo muy gracioso que quisiera comprarte con sus regalos carísimos. Ella sigue obsesionada contigo desde la secundaria.

-¡Ni lo menciones! Sigo alucinando a tu primita… -dijo rodando los ojos

-Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Extraño tantos esos años!

-Sí, extrañas ser el nerd multimillonario cuatro ojos que todos molestaban – refutó muy divertido el rubio.

-¡Te falto extremadamente inteligente, apuesto y elegante! – recalcó el moreno seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Si, si! Esos atributos solo Patty los vio en ti, creo que a ella le falta más graduación en sus anteojos. – dijo muy divertido.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡tonto! Deja que Patty te escuche y te golpeará, por ofender a su apuesto novio.

-¡No lo dudo, mejor que no se entere!

-Por tu bien, espero que no.

-Oye, en un par de días será su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y a eso he venido. Patty me pidió que te viniera a invitar personalmente a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella anda en un congreso y estará muy ocupada. Pero quiere que estés presente.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No puedo perderme el cumpleaños de tu novia! ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!

-¡Excelente! Entonces prepara tu maleta…

-¿Maleta?

-Sí, ¡Porque mañana nos vamos a Las Vegas!

-¡LAS VEGAS...!

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**A** **postando al destino – Por Chiquita Andrew**

 **Capítulo 2. ¡Viva Las Vegas!**

-¡A las Vegas!... ¡¿Estás loco?! – replicó el rubio con incredulidad. – Stear, ¡Estoy en la ruina, me quieren quitar mi casa por no pagar una hipoteca… y… y quieres que vaya a Las Vegas!

-Albert, tranquilo. Sé todos los problemas que tienes y créeme amigo que me frustra que no aceptes mi ayuda porque tú eres como mi hermano. Este viaje es por el cumpleaños de mi amada novia. Patty quiere que estés presente, ¡vamos Albert! Sólo es un fin de semana.

-Si claro, un fin de semana viajando en tu jet privado, hospedándonos en tu hotel de cinco estrellas en la ciudad del pecado, – resopló con apatía. - Stear, mi amistad contigo siempre ha quedado fuera de todos tus millones, en verdad te agradezco todo lo que quieres hacer por mí, y a Patty le agradezco que me tome en cuenta pero quisiera estar ahí presente por mis propios medios.

-Comprendo hermano… entonces ¿es tu última palabra? ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para convencerte?

-No Stear, no hay nada más que puedes hacer para convencerme, no iré a las vegas y esa es mi última palabra.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Bienvenido a las Vegas Sr. Cornwell! Su suite está lista y la de su invitado también. La Srta. Patricia dejó indicado que le diéramos la mejor suite del hotel, pases VIP para nuestro Spa, restaurante, bar y una cortesía de mil dólares para el casino de juegos. ¡Que su estancia en el Cornwell´s Inn Hotel sea placentera Sr. Andrew!

-¡No sé cómo Patricia me convenció de estar aquí! – rrefunfuñó el rubio entre dientes. - ¿Pases VIP, Stear?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Deberías de ver tu cara hermano! Vamos Albert, Patty quiere que te sientas cómodo, ella te aprecia mucho y ¿cómo te convenció? Ni me preguntes… ella tiene un poder de persuasión muy grande, por eso la amo. En cuanto le llamé para decirle que no ibas a poder asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños me colgó de inmediato y te llamo a ti. ¿No es sorprendente mi futura esposa?

El rubio observó el rostro enamorado de su amigo y sonrió para sí mismo, quien iba a decir que el chico nerd cuatro ojos estaría suspirando por una chica. En verdad él apreciaba mucho a Patricia O´Brian, desde que la conoció supo que ella y Stear harían una pareja perfecta. Patty era una chica muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera, muy inteligente e independiente de su familia quien a pesar de ser multimillonaria igual que su novio nunca hacía alarde de su posición social. Él nunca le podía negar nada, su sonrisa angelical y poder de persuasión lo hacían imposible.

El rubio suspiró resignado.

-Si Stear… eres un hombre muy afortunado al tener a Patricia a tu lado, y, escúchame bien Cuatro Ojos, nunca te atrevas a hacerle daño sino te la verás conmigo.

-¡Jamás hermano! Patty es mi vida.

0o0o0o0o0

Después de haberse instalado y haberle insistido a su amigo que todo se lo iba a pagar, centavo a centavo, Albert recorrió toda habitación quedando boquiabierto ante tan derroche de lujo, sabía que Stear tenía muchos hoteles cinco estrellas, pero jamás imaginó hospedarse en uno de ellos.

La vista de la Ciudad del Pecado era impresionante, la luces neón opacaban el hermoso atardecer, pero aun así lo disfrutó al máximo, tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse tan bien. Su nivel de estrés era demasiado por todas las deudas que tenía. El trabajo excesivo, el cuidado de Anthony y las labores de casa no le permitían tener tiempo para sí mismo, y ahora gracias a sus amigos lo estaba teniendo, aunque fuera sólo por un par de días.

-Anthony estaría de feliz de estar aquí – dijo en un suspiro. -Algún día pondré darte unas vacaciones como estas Anthony… algún día.

Sonriendo por sus sueños difíciles de cumplir, decidió darse una ducha ya que la fiesta de Patty era en unas cuantas horas. Abrió la puerta del baño y su mandíbula se abrió totalmente… lo que veía era impresionante.

-¡Fuii! ¡Este baño es más grande que mi habitación! – exclamó pasmado.

Después de haberse dado un largo baño en un jacuzzi el rubio se sentía renovado, el hidromasaje hizo que su tensión desapareciera y su estrés bajó al mínimo.

Era verdad lo que Stear le había dicho, estaba en las Vegas y sólo tenía que disfrutar, y eso precisamente era lo que iba a hacer.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Patty era una chica sencilla a pesar de tener mucho dinero y un novio igual de millonario que ella, y el salón de fiestas era un reflejo de esa personalidad ya que tenía una decoración sencilla pero elegante.

Albert relajó sus hombros y entró a paso firme al salón, la música era fantástica, había pocos invitados y todos se veían agradables. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba una pequeña pista de baile en la cual estaban sus amigos bailando como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, así que sonrió para sus adentros y decidió ir por una copa.

Varias canciones después, la pareja de enamorados se acercó al rubio.

-¡Albert, me da mucho gusto que hayas venido! – exclamó con alegría Patricia.

-Jamás podría decirte que no, Patty. Feliz cumpleaños hermosa, te deseo lo mejor – dijo dándole un gran abrazo. - Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, en verdad eres maravillosa.

-¡Eh Amigo! Aún sigo aquí – dijo Stear giñando un ojo fingiendo estar celoso. – No me quieras quitar a mi hermosa novia, ¿eh Andrew?.

-Ja, ja, ja, nunca amigo, Patty es toda tuya… pero si ella quisiera solo bastaría un 'si' para estar a sus pies – Albert tomó la mano de Patricia y depósito un suave beso.

-¡Albert, me sonrojas! Harás que Stear no se quiera despegar ni un minuto de mí – dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio, después en un susurro le dijo al oído – Gracias… te debo una Albert.

-Ja, ja, ja, de nada hermosa, ya sabes que si este tonto Cuatro Ojos no te valora se las verá conmigo.

-¡Ah! Ahora los dos están contra mí, ¿Qué les hice? – preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Ja, ja, ja, Stear… por eso te amo, eres mi vida, tú crees que yo te cambiaría por un guapísimo rubio de cuerpo atlético, ojos azules y muy inteligente… ¡Nunca! ¡Yo me quedo con mi nerd preferido!

Los tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas ocasionando que todos los invitados voltearan a ver qué pasaba.

En ese momento, la risa cálida y alegre de los tres amigos se silenció cuando una persona no muy grata, irrumpió las festividades.

Elisa Leagan, la prima lejana de Stear, súbitamente apareció en el umbral del salón, balanceándose sobre unos tacones de aguja que eran más apropiados para un show de cabaret que una fiesta familiar. La tela del vestido rojo sangre de lentejuelas escasamente cubría lo necesario, dándole a los invitados amplia oportunidad de 'admirar' sus pechos y traseros. Al ver al trio cerca del bar, la chica, deslizándose a través del salón como una serpiente, caminó hacia ellos.

-Dios Santo, Stear… ¿qué diablos hace tu prima aquí? – preguntó Patty a su novio entre dientes. – Parece una prostituta en camino a una fiesta de despedida de soltero.

-¡Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con su presencia aquí, Patty! Pero parece que mi prima realmente está obsesionada con este mi amigo que tu describes como 'cuerpo atlético y muy inteligente'. Aunque al parecer, no viene vestida para poner a prueba tu inteligencia exactamente, Albert.

Antes de que Albert pudiera responder, el saludo chillón de Elisa los alcanzó.

-¡Hola, _primito_!- dijo, acercándose a Stear para plantarle un beso en plena boca ante la mirada atónita de Patricia. -Veo que aun sigues saliendo con chicas muy por debajo de tu potencial. Da la casualidad que estaba aquí en las Vegas para un fin de semanas de chicas y me enteré de tu viaje y esta…eh… 'fiesta'. Tú sabes cómo son esas cosas, ¡el mundo es tan pequeño! Nunca sabes a quien puedes encontrar en un lugar como este.

Al decir esa última frase, Elisa recorrió a Albert de pie a cabeza, enviando un escalofrío de miedo sobre el pobre rubio.

-Si. Ese en un problema, - dijo Patty, dándole un repaso al vestido de la pelirroja con ojos entornados. -A veces no se puede evitar que de vez en cuando se cole la chusma a una reunión privada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tu perrita sí que no tarda en pelar los dientes! – contestó Elisa con sarna, alejándose de Stear para acercarse al rubio. -Hola Albert. ¡Qué guapo estas esta noche! Te veo muy relajado, ¿acaso el correo te ha traído buenas noticias últimamente?

Albert tensó su mandíbula hasta que casi le rechinaron los dientes.

Stear decidió intervenir. -Elisa, ¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

\- ¡Quiero saber por qué no me invitaste a esta fiesta! – espetó tratando de no mostrar su furia.

\- Porque solo deseaba invitar a mis amigos y familia intima, Elisa. Y tú no eres ni una cosa ni la otra,- respondió Patty cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con una sonrisa tranquila. – Si tú quieres acosar a tu primo o a Albert por Facebook, pues ese es tu problema. Yo vine a disfrutar de mi cumpleaños así que lo que tú quieras o demandes me importa un bledo. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a seguir disfrutando de MI fiesta con MI novio. Vamos a bailar, Stear.

Albert observó como sus dos amigos se dirigían a la pista de baile a la vez que Elisa decidió acercarse un poco más a él. La chica, sin un ápice de vergüenza, rozó sus 'encantos' en el brazo de Albert cuando tomó una copa de champan de un azafate de plata descansando sobre el bar.

-Ay, disculpa, - dijo, parpadeando como que si tuviera polvo en los ojos. – ¿Sabes? Creo que es una suerte que te encuentre aquí, Albert.

-Yo no opino lo mismo, - refutó el joven, cruzando los brazos. -Después de la carta del despacho de tu hermano, un encuentro con cualquier miembro de la familia Leagan me parece algo peor que sufrir una peste.

-¡No seas grosero! – chilló Elisa, tomando un sorbo de su copa. – Desde que estábamos en el instituto eras un joven orgulloso y arrogante. ¡Y lo sigues siendo! ¿Acaso te ha servido de algo? No. Sigues siendo más pobre que un perro callejero infestado de pulgas.

-Tanta alabanza, Elisa… ¿adónde quieres llegar? Si quieres humillarme debo advertirte que no puedes. Personas como tu sobran en este mundo, manipulando y destruyendo vidas a diestra y siniestra. Pero yo jamás me daré por vencido, ¿sabes? Mientras pueda seguir trabajando, saldré adelante.

-Y si no puedes, ¿que harías entonces? No tienes apoyo familiar ni prospectos para una vida mejor. Y tu orgullo no te permitiría ir a trabajar con mi primo. Yo te ofrezco una oportunidad para que todos tus problemas se esfumen como humo: una noche, aquí en las Vegas y te puedes olvidar de la carta de mi hermano.

Albert casi dejó caer su copa del susto.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Una noche contigo? ¿Acaso sabes cuánto me constaría pagar por toda la terapia que necesitaría para reponerme de eso?

Aunque la boca de Elisa se torció en una sonrisa diabólica, fueron sus ojos los que delataron su furia.

-Es inevitable que recurras a mí al final de cuentas Albert. Tu sobrino aún está estudiando. Puede ser que en futuro enferme otra vez y no puedas darle todo lo que necesite. Y si ese sucede, talvez yo ya no estaría tan dispuesta a escucharte, aunque me lo pidas de rodillas. Así que aquí tienes mi oferta: te quiero en la habitación 430 antes de medianoche. Si no apareces le diré a mi hermano que redoble sus esfuerzos para arrutinarte. Y si aceptas, pues todo esto se va y tú puedes respirar tranquilo.

Y haciendo el ademan de un beso en el aire, la chica se marchó, contoneándose exageradamente.

-¡Maldita chica!- rugió Albert, estrujando la copa que sostenía hasta que esta se partió en dos.

Dejando los pedazos de cristal sobre el bar, Albert dejo el salón sin despedirse de sus amigos.

Al salir a la entrada principal del hotel, desesperado, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, tratando de olvidarse de la asquerosa propuesta de la chica Leagan.

Caminó por muchas cuadras, hasta que completamente desorientado, no pudo divisar ya la fachada del hotel en el que se alojaba. No deseando perderse más de la cuenta, decidió entrar a un cafetín que aún estaba abierto, después de todo también se había perdido de la comida en la fiesta saliendo como lo hizo. El local era acogedor y muy limpio, así que tomando asiento en una mesa cerca de una ventana, estudió el menú cuidadosamente.

Un par de minutos más tarde, la voz de un ángel lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches, ¿le gustaría una taza de café para comenzar? – preguntaron los labios más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

Anonadado, Albert levantó la vista, y sus ojos se fundieron en la mirada cálida y divertida de un par de ojos tan verdes como las praderas salvajes del Norte.

-Hola, mi nombre es Candy, y seré tu camarera esta noche. ¿Te puedo traer algo?

0o0o0o0

Continuará…


End file.
